(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and methods for manufacturing them. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for manufacturing flat panel display devices so as to minimize the capacitance between the gate lines and data lines thereof and thereby improve the aperture ratios and prevent light leakage in such devices.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A representative flat display device, for example, an LCD, typically includes two display panels and a layer of a liquid crystal material interposed between the two panels. More particularly, LCDs typically incorporate a structure in which a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix shape on one of the two panels, and a common electrode and light blocking member for blocking light covers the entire surface of the other panel.
The typical LCD includes field generating electrodes and thin film transistors connected thereto, a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix shape, and a plurality of signal lines for transmitting signals thereto. The signal lines include gate lines for transmitting scanning signals and data lines for transmitting data signals, and each pixel has associated with it a respective field generating electrode, a thin film transistor and a color filter for displaying a color.
The gate lines include gate electrodes and the data lines include source and drain electrodes. The pixel electrodes and associated thin film transistors are disposed on one of the two display panels, and this panel is generally referred to as a thin film transistor array panel. The common electrode and the light blocking member are typically provided on the other panel, and this panel is generally referred to as a common electrode panel. The light blocking member typically has a plurality of openings respectively corresponding to the pixels, and if the openings and the pixel electrodes are not properly aligned when the two display panels are combined, light leakage may be generated such that the display exhibits horizontal stripes and/or longitudinal stripes, thereby deteriorating picture quality.
In a conventional display, the area of the light blocking member defining the regions between the pixels is made sufficiently wide to accommodate a margin for misalignment, so as to prevent the leakage of light. However, as a result, the aperture ratio and light transmittance of the display device are undesirably diminished.